12hugorrrsfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline Part 4
When Emdalla returned, she brought other evil souls with her. These include: dragonspy775, titanyarn321, Lylanthra, loser_3oo (deceased, revived), skyressmaster12, and antinoobdevice. These souls are known as the Children of Eternity, or the CoE. Hacked Dinos befriends MacG21011 and Nopants99. Afghanistan63 and the New Order (A program he was running against MacG21011) collapse on themselves. Emdalla is planning to revive a spirit named "Lord Eternity" and turn the entire galaxy into pure darkness. Katlium sends a ship and blows Hacked Dinos up, releasing his fragments. Alyssa, MacG21011, and TheHackedHugorrr find sensitivegreatdinos and angrygreatdinos. They tell them smartgreatdinos is stuck in Eternity's realm. Alyssa, MacG21011, and Hacked Hugorrr go to Eternity's realm, fight Emdalla, save smartgreatdinos, and nuke the realm. Emdalla and some other souls try to take the Egg of Destiny from where Hacked Dinos put it. A user named Godsrenath appears out of nowhere. He reveals himself to be the future Hacked Dinos, from a future that never existed. He then explains how he wants Alyssa as his queen. His plan is to get the Egg of Destiny and use it to erase the universe and make a new one. MacG21011 is "killed", and brought back by Emdalla. Emdalla tells MacG21011 to get the Egg of Destiny, so he hunts down Hacked Dinos and Alyssa, but fails in getting the egg, instead getting a copy of it. Nopants99 convinces MacG21011 to come back into the good side. Hacked Dinos draws the final battle picture. It shows the fractured orber alliance fighting Emdalla and the CoE as they resurrect Lord Eternity. Hacked Dinos shows his plans to Alyssa, thegreatdinos2, MacG21011, and Nopants99. He is going to form into TheTrueHackedHugorrr and fuse with thehonestmaste_r to form a being named Honeros. To do this, he needs the Aymegg. DeminishedChaos, a now trusted friend of Hacked Dinos hands the Aymegg over to him. On the day of the final battle, everyone suits up. Godsrenath poisons Emdalla, and she cannot move or do anything for a short period of time. Honeros and the entire fractured orber alliance attack. Honeros kills Emdalla, and Godsrenath kills Honeros with the stolen Egg of Destiny. Godsrenath saves Hacked Dinos. During the fight, the creator of afghanistan63 known as goomba brings his goons to help mess with MacG. Eternity has returned, but Godsrenath prevents him from doing anything to the second universe. Godsrenath teleports everyone to the second universe, a new, "fresh" start. Eternity takes over the first universe. Godsrenath sends Hacked Dinos into the first universe, so that he would become Godsrenath. While bringing everyone to the second universe, this triggered three things; A magical source named "divine energy" to come into existence. The most powerful galactic civilization in the new universe, known as Li Lia/Li Lia Military (LLM) begins to take over planets because of their discovery of planetary transportation and magic. Some of the dead are revived, including Emdalla and Ophiuohus. The CoE are now purified and turned back into Robloxians, since their planets no longer exist. Katlium survives along with them, and swears to MacG he'll have his revenge. Infernusly, Hacked Dinos second in command, survives and loses his arm. The LLM repairs his arm in exchange for him joining their military. Infernusly was drained of all his powers, which was used by Hacked Dinos to forge his flame staff in the first universe. Godsrenath becomes immortal, and butchers the universe. Category:Timeline